Everybody Has a Secret
by REIDAHOLIC
Summary: Spencer Reid and Taylor Fisher have been dating for just over 10 Months, but it's their little secret. What happens when the Team find out unexpectedly due to Taylor's deepest secret that even Spencer didn't know about. Will her secret tear her and Spencer apart? And will Spencer ever trust her again? Pairing - S. Reid/OC Mostly Taylor.
1. I Promise

**Warning – This Chapter does contain talks of Self harming but not too much or too bad.**

Taylor ran faster as the rain came down. She had left her umbrella at work the night before, praying that it wouldn't rain in the morning, which it was. "I Should've taken up Spence's offer" She groaned as she ran towards the vast BAU building, with her hair in a messy bun which was soaking wet along with her shoes and coat.

She was walking towards the elevator as the doors were closing "Hold it open" She repeated until she reached the doors, she looked up before walking into the chrome elevator, to see a smug Spencer Reid looking her up and down with a smirk slapped across his face. She walked into the elevator. Standing next to him, she saw his mouth slowly open as if he was going to say something. "Don't you dare say a word" she warned him trying not to smile as she pressed the 7th floor button and the doors slowly closed. She knew exactly what he was going to say. Reid let out a little laugh before handing her a cup of coffee. "Black with two sugars. You look like you need it" He told her trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes and took it from his hand "Thanks"

They remanded silent until Taylor's voice sliced through the silence. "Don't you think it's about time we tell them, you know. About us?" She asked him, looking towards him.

Taylor was round about the same height as spencer but only when she was wearing heels. Spencer looked at her, as her light brown orbs stared back at him eagerly waiting for an answer.

Spencer and Taylor had been going out for just over 10 months. They got together shortly after JJ Left, leaving a space open for a new member on the team which was soon filled by Taylor.

Spencer let out a sigh, "Taylor" he started. "Aren't you tired of all the sneaking around, getting caught throwing glances at one and another? The team is our family Spence. You don't keep secrets from family and especially not from those who love you and you love them ". Taylor told him, slightly proud of her speech she had just made up in her head. Spencer knew she was right, He was tired of everyone always asking and having to tell them 'no' that they were wrong and didn't know what they were talking about. "Alright, Alright" Reid sighed putting his arms around her back, with his coffee still in his hand. "We'll tell them after this case. I Promise" Reid promised Taylor as she moved her arms onto his square shoulders with her cup of coffee still un-drunken in her hands.

Lucky enough for Taylor, Reid always kept his promises no matter what.

Taylor smiled as she noticed Reid beginning to lean in towards her, staring at her lips. Just as Reid's lips were inches away from hers, the elevator doors opened and the couple flew apart from one and another nearly spilling their coffee over each other. Lucky enough nobody was in sight and they both calmly walked into the Office of the BAU.

"This is 17 year old, Charlie Harris. She was meant to go to her boyfriend's birthday party but never showed up. She has been the 2nd victim in two weeks" Garcia informed the team as they looked at the boy on their tablets expect for Reid who had the folder. "If you keep looking through you'll see the other victim Carly Whitaker and their bodies and nasty ew stuff" Garica told the team slightly grossed out.

"Both of them have words cut into them maybe it's what the Unsub felt towards the victim's, one was perfect and the other popular'" Reid started while looking at each of his team members, but looked a little bit longer at Taylor as she looked through the tablet. "The Unsub cut a word into both of their arms. 'Perfect' and 'Popular'" Derek stated.

"The victim's had the perfect lives, the perfect smile and the perfect house, what every teenager would want" David addressed looking at the pictures. "So what, you think that someone slit their wrist because they were perfect?" Emily asked looking towards David. "Many teenagers go through stages in their lives when it feels like everyone hates them or is judging them and maybe the Unsub feels that the popular people were judging them or maybe they were being bullied" Taylor spoke as everyone looked at her, just as Hotch spoke. "We better get going, we haven't got much time. Wheels up in 10"

"Derek and Prentiss, go to the last crime scene and see if you can find out anything that we don't already know. Reid and Taylor go to the police station set up the map and try talking to the parents while me and Dave check out the recent crime scene" With Hotch's orders given out the agents all went to do what they were told to do.


	2. Spence

Reid and Taylor jumped into one of the SUV's that were at the airport as they got off the jet. After 30 seconds of getting into the SUV, Reid started to drive to their given location. "So who was you in High school then, Dr. Spencer Reid?" His girlfriend asked him, looking at him at all times. Reid tried to focus on the road more than the question he had just been asked. "The nerd who everyone picked on" He answered simply and quickly. Taylor took hold of Reid's hand that wasn't on the siring wheel, "So high school was pretty rough for you" Taylor said with acne of hurt in her voice. "Yeah but I got through it. I lived" He told her once again focusing on his driving. "So, what about you? Oh, Let me guess. One of the mean girls, the big bad bully" Spencer said, smirking. Taylor began to play around with Spencer's fingers and hand, not wanting to tell him. "Just the quite one" She told him looking down at his hand.

After talking to the victim's parents and sorting out the map, the rest of the team came back. They were all trying to figure out where the Unsub was going to strike next when Hotch got a phone call. "Hello?... Okay thank you" Hotch said hanging up his phone. "Another girl was reported missing, as she was on her way to a friend's house, Her name? Chloe. . I think it's time we do the profile."

"The Unsub is between the ages of 16-18. The Unsub is most likely to be a girl who is alone and feels as if she has no-one to talk too" Hotch began the profile off. "The Unsub has also cut words into the victim's arms, as if she is labelling them as they labelled her" Taylor said looking over to Derek who spoke next. "She won't trust anyone. She believes that everyone is against her and that she's in this world alone. She was never popular and has some record of self-harming herself" "The Unsub lives fairly close to her victim's to know what they are doing" Reid finished. "She is highly dangerous. So when you see her try not to show that you are judging her or else she could turn on you" Prentiss said closing the profile as everyone walked away.

After Garcia did some digging in certain girl's background from the school they went too, She finally found a match on who the Unsub could be but she could be in two different place.

"Her name is Molly King. She's been to hospital seval times in the last 6 months for too much blood lost due to blood. Oh god." Garcia paused. "What? What is it?" Derek asked. "There are too laces she could be. Down Morley road in a small cabin or in a lake house by dark lake"

"Me, Taylor and Reid will go towards the first location. You guys go towards the second" Hotch told his team as they all shook their heads.

It wasn't long before they found her location. Hotch, Taylor and Reid went to the right location and closed in on the Unsub.

Hotch, Reid and Taylor ran through the cabin. Their guns ready for fire. "Clear!" Hotch shouted and soon followed Reid but no 'clear' came from Taylor as she walked into one of the rooms.

The Unsub had the missing girl tied down to the bed, her razor ready to cut the flesh of the victim.

"Molly. I'm going to need you to put that razor down and step away from Chloe" Taylor told her calmly. "They were all so perfect. They all had boyfriends, friends and perfection. They were all good enough but not me" The Unsub spoke as if she wasn't really there. She spoke staring at her wrist which was covered in scars. Taylor took a step closer towards Molly as Reid and Hotch stood behind her

. "I Understand-" Taylor started to speak but was cut off by the voice of the Unsub. "No you don't. You don't have the scars. Look at you, you're beautiful. You probably have a boyfriend and a perfect life. You were probably one of the girls that were good enough, who was never judged like you are judging me" The Unsub said looking at Taylor's gun then looking at her FBI vest.

It was obvious that the Unsub thought that Taylor was judging her due to her gun and her FBI vest, She thought that Taylor was judging her because of her actions and who she was. But Taylor wanted the Unsub to feel as safe and calm as she could.

Taylor slowly eased her gun down so it was pointing at the ground. "I've never been perfect or Good enough, I've been judged a lot. I haven't got the perfect life, never probably well. But there is one thing I do have…" Taylor's voice trailed on as she looked back at Spencer. He gave her a confused face before she looked back at the Unsub.

"The Scars." Taylor said fighting to get the words out. The Unsub dropped the razor and walked towards Taylor as if she was a goddess. But she stopped when Hotch cuffed her. Taylor untied Chloe and she ran out of the room crying.

Taylor turned around to face Spencer. His dark brown eyes became glassed with tears. "Spence" Taylor whispered as He walked out.

The Plane ride was quite. Hardly anybody spoke. Taylor tried to speak to Spencer but he just ignored her over and over again.

The team all went back to the BAU to finish some paper work when Taylor tried talking to Spencer as everyone was in the office with them.

"Spencer, I'm sorry" Taylor told him, meaning every single word. Spencer once again ignored her. By now the whole team had turned their attention towards the couple. "Spencer, come on. I Said I'm sorry" Taylor said once more.

Reid once again took no notice of her and grabbed his bag and head out of the office, "I'll see you lot tomorrow" He said quickly before walking out of the office.

Taylor sighed as Spencer was no long in her view. "Aye, Pretty girl. Don't worry about him. He's just had a bad case, he's just a little tired. I'm sure tomorrow when he's had his coffee and his beauty sleep he'll be okay. And you two will be the best of friends" Derek reinsured her trying to make her feel better, but knowing that tonight was the night that they were meant to tell the team about _them_ but she messed it up by not telling Spencer her secret, made her feel more worst. But she smiled anyway "Thanks Derek"


	3. What!

**I Just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story so far. But if you wouldn't mind leaving me a review; just to let me know if you are liking it or not. Thank you. **

* * *

"Whoa kid, Leave _us _some sugar" Derek laughed gesturing to the rest of the team as he watched Spencer scoop up Five spoonful's of sugar and dumped them into his black coffee, he had just made. "I haven't needed that much sugar since me an- Ohhh, pretty boy got laid" Derek grinned at Spencer. Spencer laughed and was about to tell Derek that he didn't know what he was talking back, when Taylor walked into the Bullpen, where everyone was waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late. Woke up late" She told everyone, sitting down in her normal seat opposite Reid. "Taylor, I need to speak to you after this," Hotch told her "So please meet me in my office" she knew what he wanted to talk about. She looked up at him as her head nodded "Yes, sir" She answered him with a tiring tone and looked towards Reid.

Reid sat down and set his coffee down on the table a bit far away from him.

"Good morning my crime fighting butterflies" Garcia greeted everyone. "Oh my little genius, how kind of you to make me a coffee" Garcia said picking up his coffee, thinking it was made for her. "That's not yo-", she took a sip of it and pulled a face. "Oh my, How many sugars did you put in this thing!" She exclaimed slightly gagging.

"Five. Because he was a little busy last night," Derek told everyone with a wink "If you know what I mean". Reid opened his mouth to correct Derek and the of the teams thoughts when Hotch began to talk instead. "Today is Paperwork day," Hotch started and was interrupted by the other members of the team groaning expect for Reid. "Once you're finished you can all leave and enjoy your weekend" Hotch told them. It was Friday.

As the agents made their way to their desk, Taylor made her way to Hotch's office.

"Take a seat" He told her. Taylor pulled the chair out and slowly sat down, afraid of what Hotch want to talk about.

"That wasn't a smart move you made yesterday, The Unsub could have gone for you, leaving me and Reid to open fire," Taylor looked down as he carried on. "Due to your actions on Monday morning, you'll come into work as usual, but you will not be getting on to the jet with the rest of the agents. You'll be here with Garcia. Do you understand me?" Hotch asked her, Taylor looked up at him. She'd never seen him this angry and serious before. "Oh come on Hotch, don't you think you're blowing this out of population a little bit?" Taylor asked. Hotch looked at her once more. "Do you understand me?" He asked her once more, she stood up from the chair she had sat on and nodded. "Yes, I do" She said before leaving his office.

As she opened his office door, she could hear the other agents whispering – well they tried too. As she made her way down the small flight of stairs she could feel everyone's eyes on her, trying to profile what her and Hotch had talked about. She sat down without saying a word.

"Everything alright?" Nosey Derek asked leaning over to her. Taylor shrugged "Hotch isn't letting me come out with you guys in the next case. So I have to stay with Garcia on Monday" She told everyone. Derek laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Looks like your Garcia's bitch. Have fun"

* * *

"Good night everyone. Have a good weekend. See you Monday" Hotch said as everyone began to leave. Taylor quickly rushed to the toilet before leaving. Once she was finish she went back out to where the other agents were meant to be. But they weren't, The doors were just closing on the elevator. She sighed knowing that Spencer was probably in there so she leaned against the wall until another elevator came.

The doors were closing when someone put their hand in front of the left hand door, stopping it from closing. He didn't look up to see if there was anyone in the elevator, _he_ just walked in. **Spencer**.

As he stepped back, he stood on Taylor's foot causing her to push against his back making him jump and turn around. Once he saw who it was he turned around again to face the door and pressed the ground floor button.

"It's not the same you know, being a drug addict and a self harmer. Not even close" Taylor's words confused Spencer, but he didn't turn around. "They're two things that most boyfriends and girlfriends would tell each other about, not hide it away" He commented, his back still facing her. "You had people Spence, you had people who cared and loved you help you through it. You had your bad days and good days but there wasn't a day when no-one asked you how you were feeling. Unlike me, I had no-one. No-one cared about me or asked how I was feeling. No-one" Taylor confessed to Spencer, as her small warm tears raced down her cheeks. He could hear her voice begin to crack as she began to cry. He turned around to face her. "You could have told me or anyone in that matter. We/I would have understood" He told her, letting her know that he was there for her. "I...I'm really sorry Spencer" She told him, as more tears rushed down her face. "I'm sorry for losing your trust, I know how badly you have trust issues and I'm sorry for being a terrible Girlfriend a-"

There was a sudden silence in the elevator as Spencer's lips found their way to hers. She smiled into the kiss as she ran her hands up the back of Spencer's newly cut hair. Spencer pulled away from her and licked his lips "You are the Perfect girlfriend" He told her, meaning every letter and word.

"Girlfriend?"


	4. Garica's Bitch

Please keep reviewing & reading. Sadly I start school tomorrow (BOO) so I might not be able to write as much, but I promise I will try **EVERYDAY**. Thank you -

* * *

The whole team, even Hotch was standing there. Prentiss' jaw really hit the floor as the two stood there. Not knowing what to say or do.

After no-body said or did anything, Spencer decided to make the first move and stepped out of the elevator, towards his shocked team. Spencer opened his mouth and said; "Um… We were going to tell you after this case but things got in the way…" Derek raised one of his wavy black eyebrows and asked the question that everyone wanted the answer too. "How long? You know. How long have you been going out for?" He narrowed his eyes towards Spencer "11 Months on the 3rd" Spencer studied everyone's faces; He knew exactly what they were thinking.

"You owe me $10. Come on Prentiss give it to me"

Taylor raised her eyebrow and stepped in line with Spencer. "You betted on this?" Derek looked at his as he continued to rub his hands together with a smirk lying across his lips. Prentiss sighed and pulled out her purse searching for Derek's owed money.

"You seem to forget that we are all profilers. We all noticed the little smiled and how you and Spencer managed to ride in the same elevator nearly every day." Rossi added as he looked towards Taylor. "Plus whenever one of you talked, the other would watch and live off every word" Hotch told the pair as they looked at each other, Spencer looked away from Taylor. "Wait. So you're not mad that we kept… us from you?" They all looked at them and shook their heads. "Whatever you do outside of this building has nothing to do with us. But when you're in work and on a case, you both have to act professional" Hotch warned them with his seriousness shining through. They both nodded. "Which means, no holding hands, kissing or making out. Go it" Derek warned them waggling his index finger at them making Taylor laugh. "Right, I have to go. I need to tuck Jack in. I'll see you all at 7. Goodnight" Hotch said making his way towards the big glass doors. After Hotch left. The rest of the started to leave as well.

"Love birds. Derek My love, Prentiss and Rossi I Will see you all tomorrow. Bye-bye" Garcia waved as she went her separate ways. "Oh and don't forget. You're my bitch Monday" Garcia smirked at Taylor. Taylor grinned and put both of her thumbs up, "Can't wait" They all laughed.

Taylor pulled her door keys out of her bags and pressed the key into the lock as Spencer leaded against the wall opposite her door.

Taylor lived in an apartment not more than ten minutes away from Spencer and fifteen away from the BAU. Her apartment wasn't too big or small. It was the right size for her, whereas Spencer's apartment was a little bigger but not much.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" Taylor asked him with a little smile. After pushing himself off the wall, Spencer and Taylor made their way into her apartment.

* * *

Spencer had always been a light sleeper, even if a small raindrop hit against the window he would wake up, and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. But this time it was his alarm on his phone that woke him up.

He reached out to his left, where there was a bedside table, where he had left his phone bedside one of Taylor's lamp. He turned the lamp on, which made blurred his vision as he searched for his phone.

After finding his phone and turning off the alarm, he felt a small movement beside him. "Is it that time already?" A Small and tired voice asked from his right hand side. Spencer looked towards a tired Taylor.

"Yup"

Taylor rolled over in her bed, "5 more minutes" Spencer smirked as she refuses to get up. He pulled the cover off of her "Taylor. If you don't get up and get out of this bed in 5 seconds than I'm just going to have to tickle you until you do" Spencer told her. Within 2 seconds. Taylor flew out of the bed, wide awake.

Spencer laughed at how fast she got out of the bed. She picked up her pillow and threw it at him. "I hate you" She jokily told him and walked out of the room. "Love you too"

After they took turns in the shower, they finally got dressed and Spencer started driving them both to work. "Could you do me a favour?" Taylor asked Spencer as he drove to work. He looked at her confused than looked back at the road "Yeah?" "Don't get hurt and be careful" Taylor told him, sounding like a mother. Spencer nodded "I won't." Taylor smiled and looked at him as he drove, "I mean I won't be there today, to protect you and all so you need to be careful" Spencer chuckled and shook his head gently as he took one hand off the steering wheel and moved it towards Taylor's belly. She grabbed hold his hand, giggling. "Stop it" Spencer pulled up in his normal parking space with Taylor still giggling and holding onto his cold hand. He turned off the engine and faced Taylor, he was about to say something but Garcia ran up to the car and knocked on the window. "Oh lord" Spencer sighed as Taylor let go of his hand. "I'll meet you up stairs" Spencer nodded before Taylor lend in for a passionate kiss as he smiled into it. The kiss could have lasted forever but they were once more interrupted by a knock at the window, but this time Reid's side. "Aye kid. Didn't I say no kissing?" This time it was Derek.

"Hotch said when we're working. Are we working? No" Reid said climbing out of his car answering his own question. Derek laughed and put his arm around Reid "Come on then Pretty boy. You have a lot to spill" Reid sighed and looked back at Taylor as she laughed. "I'll get you" He mouthed making her laugh twice as much.

"This is where you stay all day? In this little room… Alone?" Taylor wondered as she walking into Garcia's room. She nodded proudly "Yes, It's beautiful I know. Now come and sit" She told Taylor, pulling a second chair up next to her, she patted the seat "Come on missy. You have a lot to tell me" Garcia told her with a little smirk. Taylor sat down with a sigh.

As the rest of the team boarded the jet, Garcia was grilling Taylor with 100 questions.

"So when was the first time our little Reid brought you coffee?" Garcia asked leaning closer to Taylor waiting for an answer. Taylor thought about the question for a minute before replying; "Wait, when the first time Reid brought me a Coffee was. What type of question is that?" Taylor asked with a mouthful of confusion. As Garcia opened her mouth to reply, a tough and husky voice called her. "Hey, Baby girl. Could you leave the questions tell after this" Derek laughed; she nodded and put her glasses on. "Yes, My Chocolate thunder. What do you need?"

"We need you to do a quick background check on our victim Lucas Dale" Hotch told her, Garcia and Taylor were now on a video call with the team.

As she searched through Lucas' backgrounds and records Taylor wondered around her room touching nearly everything. "Wow, you have a lot of stuff in here Garcia" "Yes I do, now stop touching stuff and sit," Garcia told her. Taylor made her way back to her seat where Garcia started giving the team the background of Lucas Dale. "He was a normal working man until his Wife and children were killed in a hit and run. They never found out who did it" "Were there any witnesses?" Reid asked Garcia looked all over the screen. "Yes, one man called… Nathan spoke" Garcia answered Reid. "Is there any connection or link to the two?" He asked, mostly looking at Taylor as he did. Taylor looked at the screen in front of her and Garcia. "Yeah, they both went to the same school together… They lived less than 5 minutes away from each other. Nathan actually still lives there" Taylor informed him, she looked up at the screen to see only Reid paying attention to her. She blushed slightly and looked round the room making sure that he didn't notice.

"I'll fax the address over to your Tablets" Garcia smiled, "Thanks Baby girl" Derek smiled. Garcia was about to end the video call when Taylor distracted her by asking her a question. "Pen, why have you got the inside of somebody's house on your screen?" Garcia's eyes widen. "We must be going; I have a lot of love to catch up on" "Hey, That looks like Derek's Do-"Before the team could finish listening Garcia had turned off the video call. Garcia took a sip of her coffee, "Don't worry about that, tell me about you and Reid"

* * *

**_-4 Hours Later-_**

Garcia was in her room by herself, because Taylor had just popped down the hall to go to the toilet when Garcia's headset began to ring.


	5. Just Human

**_Thank you again for taking the time to read my story, but I would love and appreciate it if you would take the time to leave me a review so I know if you like the story or if I should delete it, follow or fav. Thank you._**

**_If you haven't watched "100" - 5x09 Then I probably wouldn't read this chapter just yet. It has a little bit of a spoiler._**

* * *

The blood wept out as they pressed down on the wound trying to keep him alive.

"Spencer. We're going to need you to keep your eyes open, Okay? Spencer keep your eyes open" He could hardly hear her; the sounds around him were muffled. No matter how many times she reminded him to keep those dark brown eyes open he didn't. His eyes slowly closed as his heart slowed down. "No. We need to get to the hospital now" She shouted as the sirens blared.

The waiting room was silent. They all just sat there, just thinking, praying and hoping.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"How is he?" Everyone looked up at her not knowing what to say or how to say it. The mother of the team, better known as JJ; she stood up. She ran her hands up and down her thighs.

"He's just came out of surgery"

Her eyes grew misty as she took everything in. Her mind casted back, back to when they first met.

* * *

**_Monday 29th August 2011_**

She could hear her heart. She was surprised that her heart was still in her chest as the elevator doors opened on the 7th floor of the BAU Building. It was still a shock to her that the one and only Aaron Hotchner had phoned her to join him, the Bureau and his team.

She took small steps into the wide and quite BAU Office.

"Taylor Fisher?" She knew whose voice that was, she'll never forget it. It was hard not to. She nodded her head as Hotch made his way towards her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Hotchner" She held her hand out as Hotch corrected her. "Just call me Hotch" He had a small smile as he shook her hand gently.

"If you would like to follow me into the bullpen I'll introduce you to the team" He told her as he looked up to the Bullpen windows. "I'd like that" She smiled as he led the way.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA David Rossi and SA Penelope Garcia our Technical Analyst" Taylor gave them all a kind smile and got one back in return. "It's nice to meet you all" "Likewise" David smiled.

"Ah, here he is. Why are you so late kid?" Derek spoke up leaning back in his black wheeled chair.

"Technically, I'm not late. If I would have come in 30 seconds later than I might have been late. Plus Garcia hasn't started the briefing yet, so…" He spoke quickly and carefully.

Taylor truant around to find a man standing in front of her with a newly made cup of coffee. "Taylor, this is SSA Spence-"

Reid looked over at Hotch "DR" He corrected him with a look. "SSA Dr Spencer Reid" Hotch finished as the rest of the team chuckled.

Instead of the normal handshake, Reid gave her a little smile and a wave to match it.

"It's nice to meet you"

* * *

**_-Present Day-_**

"Taylor?"

A Deep voice interrupted her thoughts and her memories that all came flooding back at once.

She looked towards the person whose the deep voice belonged to. "Ye- Yeah?" She struggled to get the simple word out.

"He's awake, Why don't you go in first" Hotch told her with a gently touch of the shoulder; She nodded not really taking notice. She turned around. She was nervous, scared, shocked. She didn't want to see him in pain or hurt, she hated it.

Her heart started beating as if it was the first the day of their first date. She took a deep breath before standing by the open glass door of his room. His eyes were focused on the plain ceiling that was above him.

"I told you not to get hurt"

His eyes moved from the ceiling to hers. She just stood there staring back at him. He didn't have anything to say but "Sorry"

"You could have died Spencer. You could have died" Taylor told him as if he didn't know. "I Know" He coughed still in pain. "You're not weak" His words so simple, but meant so much too her. Her light hazel brown eyes stared at the floor as a salty droplet fell from her eyes. "I Understand that you're trying to be strong for me, but I'd prefer it if you would just cry. Cry on my shoulder. But not on my shoulder that I was shoot in because that would hurt" Taylor laughed, she didn't laugh at the fact that he was trying to be funny. She laughed because he was a hopeless romantic. She knew it, he knew it. Making her fall in love with him even more.

"You haven't got to be scared or afraid Taylor. I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you behind or alone. You have to trust me, I'm stronger than you know" His words sunk into her head, she shook her head "You're stronger than you know. You're stronger than me. Stronger than anyone I know, start believing it" She told him.

"I'll start believing once you do" He said quietly, as if it was a secret. Taylor looked him dead in the eyes. Her tears fell from her eyes, as if it was a race as Taylor made her way finally over to Spencer's bed. "Please don't put me through this again" Spencer tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll do my best" He told her. She didn't say anything back to him; she just flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

As much as the hug hurt his shoulder, he liked it – He loved it. He always knew that Taylor wasn't the type to stand in front of him and cry her eyes out as if there was no tomorrow. She preferred to be strong, sometimes too strong crushing herself in the process.

"I Love you" She whispered in his ear. "I Love you too"

"Oh come on. Get a room" Derek moaned covering his eyes. Garcia hushed him as she slapped his arm "Shut up". Taylor pulled away from Reid but not too quickly. "I'm going to get some air" Taylor said making her way through the team and out of the room. She wanted to run something. Anywhere where she could just cry, let everything out.

She ran down the stairs as they were on the 3rd floor of the building. By the time she got to the 2nd flight of stairs were tears couldn't stop falling down her face. Once she got outside, she saw a small park bench with no-one on it. She walked over to it and sat down. Once she touched the bench, the tears came.

She pushed her fingers through the front of her hair and rested her forehead on the palms of her hands, letting the tears just fall.

She watched her tears fall and slash against the floor as someone sat next to her.

"It's okay to cry every now and then. You haven't got to bottle everything up" Taylor looked over to who had sat next to her, If it wasn't for him than she would have never of met Spencer.

Taylor sat up wiping her tears with her sleeve. "This job will test you, it will tear apart everything you believe in and sometimes it will make you question why you are doing this job. You'll see people you care about and love get hurt or possibly die" He's voice was shaky as he spoke those words, he didn't even blink.

"I don't understand how you carried on… I don't know how you would want to carry on after Haley's death". She told him waiting for him to respond.

"The day Haley was killed was one of the hardest and worst days of my life. But I had to be strong and stay focused for both Haley and Jack. I Promised her that I would show Jack what love is, show him that I can be a fun dad who smiles. I've carried on for Jack and Haley. You carry on for the ones you love"

Taylor looked away from his eye contact and stared down at her hands, which were still shaking.

"Let alone being strong for Reid, you have to be strong for yourself. Taylor, you're a human being. We all cry, we all have our bad days where we wish we could just lay in bed all day and wait for the day to fly past and things to get better. But sometimes we have to show our emotions; we have to be a human being to be understood" Hotch told her. Taylor looked at him. "You know, you need to stop worrying about being strong for Jack. He's a strong boy, he takes after you" She told him meaning every single word and not regretting them either.

Hotch gave her a smile before suggesting that they go back upstairs to Reid.

* * *

"Sorry, but visiting hour is over, so please say your last goodbyes" One of the nurses told the agents. They all said their goodbyes before leaving and heading home.

Taylor's yawn attracted Reid's attention as he sat up in bed. "Go. You should get some sleep" He told her with a small smile, She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I want to stay here". Reid sighed "Taylor, please just go home and get a good night's sleep. I'm fine, I'm alive I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here tomorrow" He told her looking at her as she rolled her. "Fine, but if you need anything or if you just need to talk, phone me or text me, Okay?" Reid nodded and pulled his phone out from under his pillow and waved it at her. "Now, Go… Wait how are you getting home?" He asked her slightly frowning trying to figure it all out. She pulled out a pair of keys that belonged to a car. His car.

"Do you mind? I mean it's only until you're well again" Taylor smiled putting the car keys back into her pocket. He nodded "I Don't mind. Just be careful" Taylor leaned over the railing bars around the left side and right side of his bed and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll try" She muttered against his lips. Reid let out a little weak laugh before telling her to go again. "Go" Taylor sighed. "Alright, I'll be back tomorrow after work" She informed him. He nodded as she walked out. "I love you" he said loud enough for her to hear. "I Love you too" She called back, not caring who heard.

Taylor hopped into Spencer's car and drove herself home. Not being able to wait to get into her bed.

* * *

_**Please don't forget to Review. I really need to know if everyone is enjoying it.**_


	6. Yes or No?

Everyone's eyes were on her as she made her way to her desk. She wasn't sure if they were looking at her because of Spencer or because of how tired she looked. Taylor hardly had any sleep. Every time her eyes shut she saw him. She saw Reid getting shot but not opening his eyes.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Prentiss asked which seemed to Taylor as a stupid question. But to everyone who was in the room and looking at her, was thinking the same.

"Just because Reid's in hospital, it doesn't mean that I can't be at work" Taylor told Prentiss as her name was called. "Taylor. In my office now" She turned her head towards where the voice had come from. It was Hotch. He left the door open for her. She made, which feels like the longest walk in the world to his office.

"You wanted to see me?" She said knocking on the door, she looked into his office and saw Hotch and Jack sitting behind his desk. "Take a seat" Hotch told her. Taylor sat down in the same chair for the second time this week.

"You really shouldn't be here today, Taylor. You should be at home" Hotch told her, Taylor looked at Jack. "He shouldn't be here either" Jacks smiled and looked up at his dad who smiled back at him. "This isn't the same thing Taylor, and you know it" Hotch told her.

"You can't keep Jack here all day Hotch. You have a job. Why don't I take him? I'll probably just going to head to the hospital and maybe me and Jack can go to the park and he can draw pictures for you. Because drawing pictures for your daddy is pretty cool right?" Taylor asked looking towards Jack who sat there nodding. "Can I go with Taylor?" Jack asked. Hotch sighed and nodded. "But behave and don't forget to draw lots of pictures, Okay?" Hotch reminded him. The little boy nodded and smiled as his dad kissed his head "I Love you buddy" "I Love you too Daddy"

Jack jumped from down the small flights of stairs.

"Oh, Here he is, Speedy McSpeedy, The little Hotch" Derek laughed as Jack ran over to him. Derek's eyes travelled from Jack over to Taylor as she walked over to him. "Hotch sending you home?" Derek asked looking up at Taylor. She nodded "Yeah, so me and this little one are going to check in on Reid at the hospital and then might just hang out" Taylor told him. "Let him know that I'll be round later on" Taylor nodded and Jack gave Derek a high five before running out of the office, with Taylor trying to keep up with him.

Taylor helped Jack with his seatbelt before doing her own and setting off to see Spencer.

"Why is Reid in the hospital?" Taylor looked towards Jack and then back at the road. "He got hurt, so they're looking after him for a couple of days" She could see Jack looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Is he hurt like my mommy?" Taylor's heart broken into a billion pieces. "No, He's... He's not"

Before she knew it, she was walking down the hallway where Spencer was. "Jack, Give me your hand. We don't want to wake him up if he is sleeping do we?" Jack quickly shook his head and grabbed a hold of Taylor's hand, which to him seemed huge.

She peered through the glass door, to see Spencer on his phone. He spotted Taylor and Jack standing there staring at him. He told us to come in using a 'come here/in' hand gesture.

Jack pushed the door open for us both to walk in.

"Yes, I'm fine. Mom, I Love you too. Okay. Bye" He put his phone back under his pillow and gave Taylor a smile. "Why aren't you at work?" He asked her as Jack jumped up on his bed. Reid sat up as Taylor spoke. "Hotch said that I shouldn't be in, after what happened yesterday" Reid nodded and looked at Jack. "And how come you have Jack?" He asked Taylor, looking at her. "Hotch needed a break. I just took him off his hands" Reid once again nodded and set his eyes on Jack as he asked him a question.

"Can we play chess?" Jack asked looking up to Reid. Taylor sat down in the chair next to Reid's bed as he nodded. "Yeah sure, the board is under the bed, if you want to grab it for us to play"

Taylor had a confused looked on her face. "You have a chess board under your bed?" His eyes moved over to her as Jack climbed off the bed to get it. "Yeah, It gets a little boring here sometimes" He confessed as Jack got back onto the bed with the chess board. "Alright then, let's start" Reid said sorting out all the pieces.

Spencer let Jack win once but Jack won all by himself 2 times so did Spencer.

"Taylor, you should play against Reid" Jack suggested with a cute little smile plastered on his face. "I honestly can't play Chess, at all" Taylor confessed to Reid as he laughed. "I taught Jack and I'll teach you. It's not that hard"

Taylor sighed and looked over to Jack. "Hey, Why don't you start drawing your pictures while I fail at this" She sighed sorting out her pieces of Chess.

The board was in the middle of her and him, balancing on the bed as they both sat on the bed with Reid's legs by Taylor's sides and her legs crossed.

As Taylor was about to move her first Chess piece her phone rang, stopping her.

"It's Hotch. I'm going to need to take this" She told Reid getting off the bed and walking over to the glass door.

"Um… Okay sure. I'll walk him down to her just in case he gets lost or something. No it's fine. Okay. Bye" Taylor said hanging up the phone. "Jack, you have to go home now, Beth's waiting down stairs so I'll just take him down stairs" Taylor said speaking to Reid more than Jack. Reid nodded and received a hug from Jack. "Bye" "Bye Jack"

Jack took Taylors hand as she walked him down stairs to Beth. Within minutes later Taylor was back in Reid's room as he played Chess against himself. She sat opposite him on his bed looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you about something and ask you about something" Taylor told him causing him to stop playing chess and push the game aside.

"You're probably going to think that this idea is insane and stupid" She told him as she started to fiddle around with his bed sheets.

"You're hurt and you probably can't walk without nearly losing your balance and if you need something done for you one night and you're in a lot of pain and can't walk, then I Could get it for you…" Taylor hinted at Reid, She looked at him as he put on his thinking face which was wiped off by a confused look. "Wait, What? You won't be there. You'll be at you own apartment" He told her as if she didn't already know that.

"You know for a genius, you really aren't clever. What if We moved in together?"


	7. Reid's Headaches

_**Keep Reviewing pleaseeeeeeeeee ~**____**I'm harldy writing due to school and stuff. But the more you review I Will write more. Please do review.**_

* * *

He stared back at her. His eyes stared into hers as he babbled on not knowing how to react to her suggestion.

"Did you know that most couples break up twice as fast when they are living under the same roof?"

Taylor sighed as she gently rubbed her eyes, "I Knew it was a stupid idea" Her voice was quite but loud and clear enough for Spencer to hear every word. "I never said that it was a _stupid_ idea. I just want you to mean it, I don't want you moving in because I'm hurt or I've been shot" He told her as she struggled to look back at him. "I'm doing this because I love you and I care for you. Not because you are hurt, well in a way… Yeah I am but mostly because I love you Spencer" He let out a little chuckle as she began to question herself as she was talking.

"It's a big step, I know. But I think we can make it work. Don't you?"

* * *

**_-Two Weeks Later-_**

Taylor walked into the kitchen looking half dead. She switched the lights on and saw Spencer squinting. "Could you turn them off?" He asked. She clicked the lights off as Spencer followed her with his eyes as she walked over to him, who was sitting on a chair around their new dining table. She rubbed her eyes. "What's the time?" He swallowed a mouth full of coffee before answering her.

"It's only 3:45am"

Taylor closed her eyes and groaned. "It's _only _3:45am. Why are you up?" She jumped up onto one of the work-side. "I have a headache" Taylor looked at him as he rubbed his eyes. "Have you taken any Aspin?" He shook his head looking at her as she jumped off the work-side. "It won't get better unless you do" She told him popping 2 Aspin tablets out from its packet and filling up a cup of water for him to take them with. "Thanks"

He threw the tablets into his mouth before drinking his water to help the tablets travel down his throat; He set the empty glass down onto the table. Taylor yawned and looked at the clock.

3:50am.

"I can't believe we have to go to work soon" She walked over to where Spencer was sat as his headache continued to eat away at him. Spencer glazed over to the clock than back into Taylor's eyes. "Go back to bed, I'll wake you up at 6" He suggested as she shook her head. "I'm up now. I Might as well have a shower and stuff" Spencer raised his eyebrow. "Stuff?" Taylor nodded "Yes, Stuff" She walked out of the kitchen into the bathroom. Spencer sat there. Fighting the pain of the headache he's had for more than two days.

* * *

He slipped his black sunglasses over his eyes, trying to eliminate the sunlight which hurt his eyes. Instead of taking the car, Taylor thought it would be a better idea to walk, to get Spencer out and give him some fresh air.

He looked down, avoiding the sunlight as he intertwined his and his Girlfriends fingers together. Taylor smiled, just at the feeling of her hands in his. She squeezed his hand making him look up at her. "Are you alright?" He shrugged looking back down at the ground. "Yeah"

* * *

He had rubbed his eyes for the tenth time this morning as he poured himself some more coffee. "Spence, drinking more coffee won't make the pain go away" He sighed as he recognized the voice. "Either will you constantly nagging me and checking up on me" His voice was quiet and sharp as if he didn't even think before he spoke. She stood there looking at him. He squeezed his eyes shut before turning to her, rubbing one of his eyes once more. "Sorry, my head just really hurts" He said as he moved his hand away from his eye. Taylor nodded "I know" His lips curved into a small but weak smile as he lend in towards her. It didn't take long for their lips to touch as sparks started to fly. He pulled away slowly "Thank you for caring" he whispered, His breath tickling her lips as she kissed him back. "Any time"

"Reid, Welcome back" Hotch said walking past him as they sat around the famous rounded table. He didn't say anything back to him; he just flipped through the work file and let a smile climb onto his face. "Good morning my little chickens, our little genius boy is back" She grinned as she sat up the briefing.

"This is 25 year old Haley. She was found in her room in Las Vegas, Nevada at Bennington Sanatorium, as a patient. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia a couple of years ago. It was said that the cause of death was due to strangling. She has been the 2nd victim this week" Reid studied the pictures that were in front of him. His headache had got worst as his heart-beat speeded up and his hands began to sweat.

Only Hotch knew about his Mother. Not even Taylor knew about his mother. She never knew that he would wake up early, even if she was staying or not. He would get his pen and notepad out and write to his mother. Without fail. By now Diana – His mother, Must know nearly everything about the BAU and the team.

"What was the other victims' illness?" Reid asked Adjusting himself in his seat. Everyone looked at Reid, "The same as Haley" Garcia informed him simply. He looked down at his file once more before Taylor started speaking. "Most deaths in an Institutionalizing are caused by the patients taking the wrong pills or people making them take the wrong pills. Never have they been strangled or over killed" Taylor looked up from her tablet and found that everyone was staring at her, apart from Reid.

"Maybe the victims put up a fight, knew what the Unsub was up to and tried to fight them off" Derek said chewing the lid of his black pen.

Hotch's eyes travelled over to his wrist where his watch was, that Haley brought him. "Wheels up in 10" His voice signalled everyone to stand from their chairs and get ready to go to Las Vegas.

His headache wouldn't let him relax. His eyes wouldn't let him read. He sighed putting his hard covered book back into his bag. "Headache still?" A Familiar voice made him look up as his eyes squinted. "How did you know?" The Familiar voice who belonged to Derek sat down opposite him. "Taylor might have let it slip" He looked towards Taylor who was talking to David about his book.

"That won't help your head at all" Derek told him looking towards his full cup of coffee. Reid rolled his eyes. "Told you" Taylor stated and got back to talking to David. Derek laughed and Reid gave out a little smile before the plane landed in Las Vegas.

* * *

After Hotch gave out his orders. Taylor and Hotch set off to where Spencer's mom was; Bennington Sanatorium.

"Dr. Norman, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Taylor Fisher." Taylor smiled and shook the Dr's hand. He smiled back at her and turned to Hotch. "I was expecting Dr. Reid after all what has happened this week" Dr. Norman said leading the two agents through the building. "Diana has been asking for Reid for a while. She reads his letters out loud sometimes" Hotch laughed as Taylor questioned the two men. "Diana?" Hotch stopped walking and turned around to face Taylor.


	8. Meeting Diana

He tilted his head back as he eyes began to ache and string. No matter how many times he rubbed or closed his eyes the pain was still there. He kept his lightly shaded brown orbs closed until a shadowed figure blocked the light that beamed down on his pale skin. He lent forward in the seat he was in and opened his eyes as he vision became burry.

Soon after opening his eyes and his vision became focus on the figure that stood in front of him; he finally realized who it was.

"Hey" He said, his voice croaky but understandable. "Hi"

It was Taylor. Her and Hotch had just got back from where Diana was – where the murders took place. "When did you get back?" Taylor sat on the seat next to him as she answered his question. "Two Minutes ago. Morgan said you were in here" He simply nodded as Taylor looked the other way. Reid knew that there was something bugging her.

He reached out for her hand. As his skin touched hers; she didn't look at him. "Something's bugging you" He never asked her, he _told_ her. "Don't profile me" Her voice was harsh as she warned him.

Spencer took his hand away from hers. "I'm not profiling you. I know you. Which means that I know that there is something bugging you causing you not to look at me meaning that there is something you want to ask me that has a lot to do with whatever is bugging you" He said looking at the back at her head, until she looked at him.

"Who's Diana?"

He didn't know how to say it. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Dr. Norman said that you write her letters everyday" He stared blankly back at her. Until the words fell out of his mouth.

"I wake up every morning and write her a letter so I don't feel guilty about not going to see her. She was diagnosed with Parodied schizophrenia. Her name is Diana Reid. And she's my mother" He watched as her eyes grew larger, as everything sunk in. But she didn't say anything as he looked away from her eyes.

* * *

All the agents went back to their hotel rooms to get some rest after the long flight and day.

Whereas the rest of the agents were sleeping, Taylor and Spencer weren't. They were wide awake.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

He shifted his eyes to where the knocking sound was coming from. He slowly rolled off the bed in just his Pyjama bottoms. He opened the door to find Taylor standing there. He rubbed his eyes as the light from the hallway started to hurt his eyes. "You should be asleep, Taylor"

"So should you"

He opened his door wider allowing her to walk in. She slid past him as he closed the door, blocking out the light.

His room was quiet and calm. The light which leaked through the crack of the door lit up the room. As Spencer sat on his warm bed as Taylor stood, leaning against on of the four walls.

Her eyes studied Spencer as he looked over to her. "Why didn't you tell me about your Mother?" She asked him quietly. He shrugged his shoulders; Taylor sat on Spencer's bed with him. "10 Months. We have been going out for 10 months. You could have told me during then or even before, Spence" He closed his eyes. "11 Months. It's midnight. We've been going out for 11 Months and I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to be scared of her… or me"

Her hand brushed against his cheek, making him open his eyes. "If your mom was a serial killer then I would be scared but her having parodied schizophrenia doesn't scare me at all. And I won't let her illness scare me away" Without thinking Reid kissed her, on the lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed their kiss, she deepened the kiss as she slowly pushed him down onto the bed, until she pulled away.

"I'm meeting her after this case" Taylor told him. "Of course you are" She hit his bare chest making him groan, "What was that for?" He asked holding onto her hands making sure that she doesn't hit him again. "You used that tone that you use when you're trying to be clever and make me think that you mean it but you don't" Instead of laughing, Spencer kissed her and pulled away. "I don't have to try and be clever" She faked laughed and got off from on top of him.

"I'm going back to my room; you're just taking the piss now. Bye boyfriend" She said opening the door. Reid laughed. "Bye girlfriend" She smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**_Two Days later; after the case was solved._**

"She's not going to like you straight away, she never does. Just be yourself and I'm sure she'll love you" As his advice came to an end they reached Diana's room. The white door was closed as he reached for the door handle and pushed it down opening the door.

Spencer walked in first and looked around. Diana was seating on her chair reading, reading one of his letters that he wrote her. He smiled and knocked gently.

She smiled at the sight of her son. "Spencer, what are you doing here?" She put the letter down and took off her reading glasses and sat them down on the table closest to her. "Well, we just finished a case and I wanted to visit you, and there's someone I want you to meet" He stepped out the way allowing his mother to see Taylor.

Diana's face showed no emotion. "Mom, this is Taylor. Taylor this is my Mother" "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Reid" Taylor's voice was shaky and Diana picked up on it straight away. It doesn't take a genius to see how nervous she was.

"Don't worry; I won't bite. Come and sit down" Taylor looked at Spencer as he sat down closer to his mother on her bed and Taylor followed shortly after.

The three talked nearly all day, about work, poems and books and them.

"It's was really nice to meet you Mrs Reid – Diana." Taylor smiled as her and Spencer stood up from Diana's bed. "It was nice to meet you as well Taylor. Maybe next time I see you, I Might have a grandchild on the way" Taylor and Spencer froze as her words entered their brains, "Mom…" Spencer said looking down, she laughed "I'm just kidding. Now go before I scratch your eyes out"

* * *

Taylor took her attention from the view outside the window and pushed it over to Spencer. He was reading. He was reading the same book he was reading 2 days ago and as he can read 20,000 words per minute this was a shock for Taylor. She realized that since they saw Diana, he'd hardly said a word to her. She looked at his eyes which weren't even moving. It was as if he was staring at the page. Not even reading a word.

She took his book from his hands and read the front cover. "Physic Science" Taylor read out "Wow, You're still reading this? And I thought I was a slow reader" She joked handing it back to Spencer. He took the book from her and kept quiet.

He avoided eye contact as she tried to make him talk.

"What's on your mind?" She asked trying to get him to look at her, he looked out the window "Just thinking" She scoffed with a little laugh "Aren't you always, What about?" He looked at her "It's nothing. Nothing important" She could tell that he was lying. His eyes told her. She nodded knowing that if she would have carried on trying to get him to talk about what was wrong, it would have excoriate into a row.

* * *

"Oh come on, We are like 5 minutes away. One piggybank won't kill you" Taylor said with a whiny tone. His sigh made Taylor smile as he bent over allowing her to jump on. So she did. He lost his balance but held onto a lamp post making them both laugh. Their laughter filled the cold dark streets until Taylors question stopped both of their laughter. Making her regret asking him.


	9. Rossi & Reid's talk

**REVIEW PLEAAAAASE & THANKYOOOOOOOU.**

* * *

The sound of pages being turned woke Taylor up. With a blurry vision she struggled to make out what was happening. Rubbing her eyes somewhat making her vision a little better, she shifted her eyes in the direction of the noise to stumble across a wide-awake Spencer Reid reading, sitting up next to her.

She shifted her eyes the other direction towards her bedside table where her alarm clock was. The alarm read:

**6:12am.**

She exhaled out of her nostrils noticing how early it was; It was Saturday and 6:12am, she would normally be asleep.

Once again she looked over to a reading Reid and studied how fast his finger was running down the page like the raindrops running down the window.

Taylor let out a groan before saying: "Its 6:12am in the morning; Saturday and you're reading" Spencer looked at her for a second before looking back at his book. "I couldn't sleep" He simply told her. Not being able to sleep was a regular problem for Spencer since he was shot.

She sat up next to him and smirked at him, "Couldn't sleep?" She echoed, "You must be excited about tonight". Spencer placed his hand-made bookmark (That jack made him) in his book before closing it and setting it down on his bedside table.

"Why would I be excited if I'm not going?" He asked as she sat up next to him, leaving no gap between them. "Oh come on Spencer. Going out for a couple of hours with Derek, David and Hotch won't kill you" She told him with her puppy eyes being to show. He looked away from her trying to avoid her eyes. "If I go what are you going to do?" He questioned her. Shrugging her small bony shoulders Taylor told him: "Might just stay in and watch some TV"

He watched her smirk fall upon her face as she stood at the door of their bedroom watching him get ready. "It'll be fun" She told him. He looked away from her slipping on a normal maroon coloured t-shirt for once, mumbling "You're just saying that to get me out the house; It's not working" He told her walking towards her. He was about to say something but the knocking at the door stopped him.

"Oh, that'll be the guys!" Taylor squealed messing up Spencer's hair. She ran to the door opening it immediately.

Taylor looked at each of the men before noticing that Hotch was talking to someone on his right-hand side, but Derek and David were on his left-hand side. Taylor's eyes travelled to where he was looking down at. "Taylor" Jack squealed and ran towards her; she laughed and opened the door wider allowing them all to walk in.

"Where is the pretty boy?" Derek asked walking in last as Spencer walked in. Derek gasped looking at what Spencer was wearing. "Red T-Shirt, Blue jeans and sneakers… Normal clothes are you feeling alright?" Derek joked pressing his hand against his forehead angering Spencer.

He hit his hand away "It's Maroon not red and can we just get this over and done with?" Taylor was the only one not shocked with how he was acting; she's had this since she told him yesterday. "Come on, It'll be fun. You might even get to see Hotch smile" Derek joked causing Spencer to lighten up a little.

"Is Jack coming?" Spencer asked confused. "I'm looking after him" Taylor said, without Hotch's permission, "Are you sure?" Hotch asked making her nod. "Yeah, I'm sure. Now go"

Taylor showed them out with Jack in her arms. She closed the door and was about put Jack down when she saw Spencer's phone on the settee as there was a knock at the door. She sighed and opened the door to find Spencer standing there.

"I forgot my Phone" Spencer told her stepping in.

"Phone?" Taylor said at the same time allowing him to walk in.

She watched as Spencer picked up his phone and put it in his back pocket. He turned to face Taylor and stared for a while, "Err… I don't know what time I'll be back but hopefully not too late" He told her and pressed his lips against her making Jack 'ewe' she kissed him back not really wanting him to go. "Okay, have a good time and try to enjoy yourself" She told him. He fake laughed and let his lips find Taylor's once more before leaving.

His hazel coloured orbs stared toward his glass of beer while the others chucked theirs down their throats. He slid his finger across his iPhone screen to unlock it. A Picture of himself and Taylor smiled back at him as he stared at his phone. He normally didn't have her as his wallpaper but the last few days he couldn't help but stare at her, or her pictures.

"That's a nice picture" David spoke interrupting Spencer's daydream. He cleared his throat "Thanks". He's eyes were still glued on the picture of the two.

"You had a child with Caroline right?" Spencer asked. Horrible memories of her death drowned David's thoughts as he tried to answer the simple question. He nodded his head without a word. "How did you know that she was the one? How did you know that she was capable of being your Child's mother?" Spencer asked as he put his iPhone onto the wooden table.

"I loved her, more than anything. I would do anything for her and I knew that she would do anything for me. I didn't know that she was capable of being my child's mother, I wanted her to be. You have to be ready before you commit to her, especially a child of your own. Don't rush into it." His words sunk into Spencer's brain as he smiled. "Thanks" he thanked the older agent, sipping some of his beer

* * *

His key jangled in the small keyhole trying to unlock the door. "Finally" he exhaled and pushed the brown door open. "Taylor?" Spencer called out for his Girlfriend. The sound of Jack's giggles gave away their location.

As Hotch made his way down the hallway to where the laughter was coming from, Taylor threw the covers over Jack as he hid from his father. Hotch's footsteps grew louder as he made his way towards the bedroom.

"Sh, He's coming" Taylor hushed a giggling Jack as Hotch stepped in. His eyes travelled towards the bed and saw his little boy trying to stay still under the covers. He smiled and tiptoed over to Spencer's side of the bed.

"I wonder where he is…" Hotch said gripping the bed cover that hid him. "Is he under here?" He said as he lifted the sheets, causing Jack to laugh and scream. Hotch laughed and tickled Jack as he wiggled in the bed.

Taylor stood there smiling, just imaging Spencer and their little child having that much fun. Her thoughts were crushed by a small ticklish boy screaming her name.

After a while of Hotch tickling him, Taylor grabbed Jack off the bed and told him to run into the front room where Spencer was. So he did.

"Thank you, for this" Hotch thanked her with a smile. She smiled back at him. "Anytime" She told him walking into the front room where Jack was hiding behind Spencer, who was standing up, awkwardly.

"Right come on, get your coat" Hotch said walking towards the door. Jack stayed behind Spencer as Hotch told him again. "Jack, it's late. Come on" He told him, getting annoyed. Hotch watched as Jacks little eyes began to water "I Want to stay here" Hotch sighed. "Jack-"

"It's fine, I'll drop him off tomorrow at 12"

Taylor turned on her heels and looked at Spencer, who was looking right back at her. "Really?" she asked surprised. Spencer nodded as Hotch spoke "Oh well Okay then. If you're sure" Hotch said looking at Spencer. Spencer nodded once more confirming his choice. "I have to go out at 12 so I'll drop him off before" Spencer smiling down at Jack.

Taylor looked at Hotch confused. "Okay, Thanks. See you tomorrow buddy" Hotch smiled walking towards the door. "If he's any trouble, just give me a ring" Hotch told Taylor as she opened the door. Taylor nodded "I doubt we'll have trouble with him but if anything does happen you'll be the first one we call" She informed him with a smile.

He was now standing outside in the hallway. "Thanks again" Hotch smiled which rarely happened. Taylor shook her head "Anytime, its fine" Taylor closed the door as Hotch walked away.

She turned around to face Spencer and Jack; they weren't there.

**SMASH.**

Taylor walked quickly to where the smashing sound came from.

She looked around the kitchen before stumbling across Jack and Spencer looking down at the smashed object on the titled floor. Spencer looked up to find Taylor staring at them. "It was him" Spencer said jokingly and pointed to Jack. "Jack, why don't you go into the front room and watch some TV while Spencer cleans this up?" Taylor asked him.

"So how was the guy's night out?" Taylor asked peering around the corner looking at Jack. She looked back to Spencer as he threw the broken glass pieces of the cup they broke into the bin. "You can hardly call it a '_guy's night out_' most guy's talk about men stuff and girls; me and Rossi were the only one's talking about stuff like that" Spencer filled her. "What did you talk about?" Taylor asked leaning against the door frame as he sat down on the chair closest to her.

He shook his head trying to avoid the question " What was said between me and Rossi stays between us" Spencer said as Jack walked into the kitchen. He walked passed Taylor and up to Spencer, tugging on his small sleeve of his maroon T-shirt Jack said "I Need to go to the toilet" Spencer nodded and took a hold of Jack's small hand and led him to the toilet.

* * *

Taylor's fingers dug into the sides of Spencer as she tried to make him talk. He held onto her hands trying not to laugh as she poked him. "Taylor, stop it" his laugh came out a little louder due to Taylor laughing as well.

"Sh! You'll wake up Jack" Taylor told Spencer as the young boy slept peacefully. "Stop poking me then!" He told her. She sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his thin long neck. "I will once you tell me what you and Rossi talked about" She told him. He looked her in the eye.


End file.
